


internet and its wrongs

by maraudersourwolf



Series: how to keep your werewolf boyfriend happy (and sort of fail in the process) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fending, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: There is a video on the internet of one of those small dogs that look more like a toy than a real living thing that’s assaulted by a tide of junk food being thrown at it.He’s pretty sure that’s how he looks right now.





	internet and its wrongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/gifts).



> I told you I was going to make a series.  
> I never exactly told you _when_ , so here.  
> Surprise, I keep spoiling you, wolf boy.
> 
>  
> 
> Sort of beta'd. Really messy.  
> Short, but not so much.
> 
>  
> 
> This is their first experience.  
> Nolan trying to make his werewolf boyfriend happy.  
> Brett melting over how far the little hunter is willing to go for him.

 

 

There is a video on the internet of one of those small dogs that look more like a toy than a real living thing that’s assaulted by a tide of junk food being thrown at it.

He’s pretty sure that’s how he looks right now.

Sprawled on the couch, pretty comfortable and starting to doze off, until what smells like diabetes and a ticket to a free heart attack beautifully wrapped into colored packages suddenly appear out of thin air and rain over him.

The difference is that he’s 6’4 and he’s not exactly scared, but more like slightly concerned.

First, by how he didn’t manage to sense the threat.

Second, why is food flying at his face?

Blinking away the grogginess of sleep, Brett tries to convince himself that this is just one of those weird hallucinations people have when they stand in the middle ground between painful reality and dreamland.

One blink.

Two.

No, it’s not his imagination.

Taking one of the packages gingerly, he wrinkles his nose at the bag of beef jerky, feeling strangely insulted by the chemical scent something that’s supposed to be a natural snack has. He doesn’t even want to know how it must taste with his enhanced senses.

Tap tap tapping fingers over the back of the couch call his attention back to earth and oh, there is it. The reason why his slumber has been interrupted by what seems like a munchies attack. Nolan smiles down at him, a bit tight on the edges and his nose twitching a bit in the adorable way it does every time he is nervous.

Brett smiles while frowning in confusion. “So,” he drawls, watching Nolan’s shoulders tense up as the wolf dangles the small snack bag in the air, “This is...?”

“I’m fending,” Nolan’s voice sounds almost steady, that would trick anyone without enhanced hearing into believing the human is really sure of himself. He’s totally not.

“You are _what_?,” Brett blinks up in confusion.

There is silence for a couple of erratic beats of Nolan’s heart. The former hunter frowns slightly, tipping his head to a side as if Brett is the one that’s making no sense.

“Fending,” it sounds more like a question than like a statement. This time Nolan’s voice sounds a bit more shrill than usual, “The internet said--”

“The internet,” Brett repeats, still sort of disoriented with this whole thing.

“Yeah,” Nolan answers, shrugging in what tries to be nonchalant and falls very far away from it, “Show your wolf that I can feed and take care of you”

“Fending,” Brett parrots back.

“It said that I should give you something like a dead bunny but--,” he human shudders visibly disgusted by the idea, “So I brought you this”

Nolan gestures towards their new zombie apocalypse emergency stock while biting his lower lip and smiling softly. Brett flickers his gaze from the human to the mess of bags on his lap and back to Nolan again.

This is far from a bunny, he has to admit. But he’d have probably died from mortification at the scenario of waking up with a couple of dead empty eyes looking at him, silently asking _why_. He’d probably ask himself the same thing too.

For strange it sounds, Brett’s completely overjoyed by the fact that Nolan doesn’t love him as much as the internet seems to say he should.

Nolan brows furrow in confusion at the lack of answer and Brett can already smell the growing uneasiness. Before it reaches the point where the human’s bird heart fractures in despair, he shifts to sit properly and scoops Nolan to tip over the couch and then fall over him. The human scent muddled with uneasiness alters to confusion and then is soon drowned by pure comfort and Brett can’t stop himself from nosing at Nolan’s hair.

“It wasn’t true, right?,” Nolan mumbles against his chest.

Brett hums.

Silence stretches.

“At least now we have the snacks for movie night, right?” Nolan replies, smiling up at him.

Still hugging the other boy tightly over his chest, Brett tilts his head enough to press a soft kiss on his cheek. “That’s my little hunter, always ready to take care of me”

Maybe the internet isn’t totally wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the vine that inspired this madness
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crUa3_TOtTs


End file.
